One of the Girls
by Sportsgal1999
Summary: Kim has always been "one of the boys". She burps, isn't afraid of spiders. What happens when one of Jerry's plans go wrong and she suddenly wakes up "girly"?
1. Chapter 1

**A**/**N**~

**hey** **fan** **fic** **readers**! **This** **is** **my** **first** **kickin** **it** **story**! **I'm** **excited** **to** **share** **it** **with** **y'all**. **Enjoy** **the** **story**~~~

Kim Crawford walked down hall way of Seaford High-school. She Walked at a fast yet graceful pace that spoke her character well. Her long blond hair tossed back and forth earning amused glances from others. She was totally oblivious to them, though. As she reached he locker there stood a tall young man with shaggy brown hair and Carmel pools for eyes.

"Hey Kim!" He said, his eyes lighting up at the site of her.

"Hi Jack," she lazily said, searching through her locker.

"Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to see the Detroit Lions play." He said, anxiously waiting for the blond to answer.

Kim smiled, they always invited her to guys things, and she LOVED it. Why should she be treated different from the rest because she was a girl?

"I would love too!" she said, slapping his hand for a high five.

After school when Kim had reached the Wasabi dojo, three guys were already in there, clearly talking about something they were excited about.

"Eddie, you better bring your Lions hat, you might be on the big screen!" Milton gushed, smiling big at Eddie who nodded in agreement.

"Yo, do you think I can hook up with some of those cheerleaders?!" Jerry asked, happy about his sudden idea. Eddie was about to reply when Kim had walked through the doors.

"Hi Kim," they chorused.

"Hey, you guys ready for tonight?!" She asked.

"You bet yo!" Jerry squealed, devising a secret plan to get closer to some 'lucky' cheerleader.

Kim rolled her eyes, she knew Jerry was up to no good.

Jack walked in a few minutes later, all decked out in Lions clothes, including face paint!

"Wow Jack, you're really taking this seriously!" Kim said, stifling a giggle.

"You think so?" He asked, scanning himself up and down.

"Dude, Mexico can probably see you right now your that colorful." Eddie remarked. Jack shrugged.

"What are we waiting for?! Lets GOOOOO!" Jerry screeched, running out of the dojo. Only to return a few seconds later.

"Uh.. Where is the game again?"

Rolling their eyes they dragged Jerry out of the dojo and into Rudy's car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think Rudy will get mad at us for using his car?" Milton asked from the back seat.

Jerry shrugged from the drivers seat, "He's let us do worst."

Kim was in the passenger side by Jerry, watching him fumble around with the buttons.

"Jerry, do you even know how to drive?!" She asked.

"Of course I do!" Jerry's high pitched voice replied. Kim rolled her eyes, she knew he was lying.

"If you kill us all I will come back to life and haunt you." She threatened, glaring at him.

"Geez! Chill out yo!" Starting the car Jerry backed up into another car.

Everyones eyes were horrified, Jerry quickly stepping on the gas pedal, speeding out of the parking lot.

Once they were safely at their destination (After yelling at Jerry three times that he had gone the wrong way) they walked out onto the street.

Once they were at the stadium they got in line for the tickets. Jerry saw the line and almost lost his jaw.

"You expect me, Jerry Martinez to wait in such a long line?!" He shrieked.

"Lets pass the time by...I got it! A burping contest!" After lots of burps they all agreed that Kim and Jack had tied.

"I definitely won!" boasted Kim.

"Actually I think I won, due to my burps being longer." Jack cockily said.

"But my burps were juicer!" Defended Kim. Just as Jack was about to reply a group of girley girls walked by. Kim recognized them from a mile away. It was Donna Tobin and her group of princess wannabes.

"Looks like Kimmy and her group of boy nerds are here. Oh hello Jack!" She said, making sure she didn't offend Jack as she winked flirtatiously at him. Kim boiled with anger.

"Don't call me Kimmy! And my friends aren't nerds. Your obviously confused with your friends and mine." Kim said with a satisfied smile.

Donna glared at Kim and grabbed Jack, kissing him hard in revenge.

Eddie quickly kicked Donna away from Jack before Jack could compute at what had just happened.

"Stay away from us." Milton said, making a "shoo" motion with his hand. Donna and her group snarled as they walked away.

"I'm so glad I'm not a bit like them!" Kim said, earning agreement from the guys.

"Let's...just forget that happened and go see some football..." Jack said, everyone nodded and headed in. All except Jerry.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-** thanks for the reviews and favorites/follows! This is my last week of summer, next week starts school so I will try to get in as much chapters as I can. enjoy the chappie!**

**btw I do NOT own kickin it! Also this chapter has been Edited (:**

"These seats are the bomb!" Eddie exclaimed, they were in the front row of the home side of the stadium.

"Holy Christmas nuts! That guy just took down three people!" Milton exclaimed, anxiously taking a sip of his pop while watching the game.

"Jerry, do you have the keys to the car? I forgot my phone." Kim asked, turning around only to find out that the Latino wasn't sitting with them.

"Uh... Guys?" Kim said.

"What?" Jack asked, some of his face paint gone now.

"Where's Jerry?!" Kim shrieked.

Just then the big screen showed A teenager flirting with some cheerleaders, and getting punched all of a sudden.

Kim quickly got out of her seat, jumping the fence that was between them and the field.

"Kim?!" Shrieked the guys, they jumped it too, quickly fighting the security who were chasing after Kim. Kim smiled gratefully and quickly ran after Jerry. _'Oh he's going to pay for this!' _ She thought angrily.

Earlier with Jerry:

Jerry snuck away from the others, his plan would now come into action. Walking around the building he reached the back. He quickly took down a security guard and grabbed the key code for the door.

Walking in, he turned around to find the mascot uniform lying on the ground.

"That'll work," he shrugged, throwing on the costume and stumbling down the hall.

He was attracted to the sound of girly laughter. Smiling, he knew he found where the cheerleaders were.

"I'm gonna get me a cheerleader! I'm gonna get me a cheerleader!" He chanted.

Walking down the hall there was a large door, he opened it revealing tons of girls in blue uniforms. They hadn't noticed him as they walked out a separate door to reveal the field!

As they began cheering, Jerry took off the mascot and walked over to them in his now crinkly clothes.

"What it do, girls?" He asked, winking at a red head.

She quickly punched him and ran away with the rest of the squad, immediately security ran at him. His attention was caught to the big screen. HE WAS ON IT!

"Whoooo! I made live TV!" He said, only to be running faster when he saw four guys chasing after him.

"Jerry!" Came a squeal. Jerry's eyes opened wide.

"Kim?!"

"Keep-...Running!" She panted, catching up to him.

Jack, Eddie, and Milton had taken down the security when more arrived!

Jerry ran immediately to the side lines, leaving Kim dumbfounded, and grabbed a football.

"JERRY MARTINEZ WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? YOUR DEAD MEAT PAL!"

He quickly tossed it with his eyes closed and hoped it would hit a security guard, making him a 'hero'. But unfortunately it didn't.

It had hit Kim, right smack in the head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**

**I'm glad that you guys enjoy the story! I will update when I can :) **

**I do NOT own Kickin' it. Now Enjoy the 4th Chapter~~**

"How is she doc?" Jack asked nervously. After getting hit hard in the head, Kim had passed out. The ambulance had arrived quickly and Jerry was no-where to be found.

Milton and Eddie paced around behind Jack anxiously waiting for the doctor to reply.

"She got hit pretty hard, that friend of yours has a good arm." He said jokingly.

Jack angrily looked at him, "Just tell us if she's okay!"

Milton put his hand on Jack's shoulder comfortingly.

"To be honest, its hard to tell. She should wake up soon and we will find out." With that the doctor walked out of the room, leaving the three in sad silence.

With Jerry:

As soon as the ambulance pulled up, Jerry ran out onto the streets. To get as far away as possible. He didn't know if they would ever forgive him. Tears pouring down his cheeks he sat at a park bench, deep in thought. Why did his plans always backfire? He never meant to hurt Kim, he was actually trying to save her!

Knowing there was nothing he could do, he decided to face his fears and go to the hospital, hoping they would at least talk to him.

OoO **(Pagebreak lol) **OoO

"Ughh..." Kim groaned as she woke up. Jack, Eddie, and Milton quickly surrounded her as they loaded her with questions.

"Are you alright?"

"You got knocked pretty hard."

"Do you have a headache? I can get you some food if your hungry, too!"

"What? Why am I here?" She asked.

They all stared at her in disbelief.

"Your kidding right? You don't remember you got knocked out by a football, by Jerry?" Eddie asked.

"The last words you said before you passed out were, and I quote: 'I'm going to kill you Jerry Martinez!'" Chuckled Jack.

"Why would I kill? Its violent." She stated simply.

Milton laughed, "I think you hit your head a little too hard. Your always threatening other people that your going to kill them. Especially Donna Tobin!"

"Who?" She asked.

Jack's eyes opened wide, "She's you worst enemy! How can you ask such a thing? Do you even know our names?"

Kim giggled, "Not a bit! But your all cute!"

She was acting like Donna Tobin all of a sudden. Giggly, flirtatious, just plain YUCK!

Jack scrunched his nose up in disgust, he was about to say something, but got interrupted when the doctor came in.

"Kimberly, I see your awake!" He said happily.

The guys flinched, "You probably shouldn't have done that..." Jack said, watching Kim and waiting for her to blow up at the sound of 'Kimberly'. They were all surprised when she smiled in return.

"Yes, I am! And these delightful," She winked at them, "Young men have been keeping me company, you have the greatest hospital staff in the world!" She giggled, again.

The doctor looked at her like she was a lunatic.

"Has she been acting like this since she's been awake?" He whispered to Jack, who nodded sadly as a reply. His eyes were horrified at what he saw next, Kim was flirting with Milton.

"Sooo...you look smart, do you like to go for romantic walks in the evening?" She asked, Milton squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I-I suppose.." He said, looking at Jack and Eddie for help.

The doctor shook his head, motioning for Milton to join him, Jack, and Eddie outside the room.

"Kimberly is suffering from amnesia. She thinks she is someone else. This could be temporary or forever, its hard to tell."

Jack's eyes widened at the sound of forever. He loved Kim the way she was before, brave, tomboy, smart, knew when to stand alone.

"How can it be cured?" Eddie asked, looking at Kim through the window, she winked at him, causing him to blush and turn his attention back to the doctor.

"I'm afraid I don't know yet, for right now, do not let her out of your site. Show her pictures and videos of memories that still might be locked up in her mind. It might help to bring her back to her old self." The doctor said, the guys nodded at his instructions.

During their little chat, Jerry slipped into the room secretly, and tried apologizing to Kim.

"Look Kim before you kill me, I am so sorry! I thought my plan had swag, yo. Turns out it didn't." Jerry said sadly.

Kim looked at him confused. "This plan...had swag? Is that a food?! Or a new lipgloss?!" She asked excitedly. That's when Jerry knew something was wrong with Kim.

He ran out of the room and shrieked, "Guys there is something REALLY wrong with Kim! She thinks swag is a lipgloss! And I thought Donna was bad!"

As soon as the doctor had explained everything to Jerry, they left the hospital with Kim, who was hanging onto Milton like no tomorrow.

"Looks like Kim has a thing for Milton now." Eddie said awkwardly, as Milton tried to push off the confused teen who would not let go of him.

Jack looked annoyed and jealous, "Yeah...whatever."

Jerry and Eddie looked at each other, this was going to be interesting...

**To clear up any questions yes there will be eventual kick :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~**

**Hey everyone! I thank you all SO MUCH for favoring/reviewing this story! (: I have tried to update faster because of this inspiration! Haha, so anyways, here is CHAPTER 5!**

**I do NOT own Kickin' it**

"Kim...for the _fifth _time will you please GET OFF OF ME!" Milton cried, shaking her off of him.

They were all circled around her and Milton, trying to bring her memory back by showing her all the trophies she had won through martial arts.

"Hey kids!" Rudy came in through the door. They all looked at Rudy sadly.

"What's the long faces?" Asked Rudy, before anyone could answer he realized that Kim was practically hanging from Milton, giggling to death.

"Its Kim..isn't it?" Rudy asked Jack, watching the girl closely. Her hair seemed more curlier than usual, and she had more make-up on.

Just as Jack was about to reply, Milton made a run for it into Rudy's office just as Kim was about to kiss him.

Jack quickly grabbed Rudy and pulled him into his office. Eddie and Jerry followed suit.

"Rudy, Kim has amnesia and she obviously isn't herself right now. She thinks she's a drama queen." Milton explained, nervously locking the door.

"Really, your locking it?" Rudy laughed. "Its just Kim."

"I wouldn't blame him, she has been chasing Milton around all day, flirting with him a lot." Eddie explained.

"Where were you guys when she got amnesia?" Rudy asked.

Jerry started to explain, "Well, when we took your car-"

"YOU TOOK MY CAR?" Rudy gasped, giving them death glares.

"Uh...yeah..but the point IS that we made it there alive! Right?" Eddie covered up the situation at stake nervously.

"Back to the amnesia story, Jerry thought of a stupid plan, it backfired like usual, and ta-dah! Kim has amnesia." Jack said, obviously annoyed at all the distractions that were getting in the way of helping Kim.

"So now she's a snooty, clingy Donna?"

"Pretty much. We have to change her back, I liked her better when she was one of us guys." Jerry said sadly. They all agreed.

"Tomorrow is Monday, everyone can't see her like this! What are we gonna do?!" Milton asked nervously, hoping someone would think of a solution.

"One of us always have to be with her, so y'know we can come up with some excuse for her behavior..or at least hide it!" Eddie suggested.

"Good point." They agreed.

"Operation Kim, underway. Let's get our Kimmy back!" Jack said.

OoO

As they walked out of Rudy's office cautiously, Kim was no where to be found.

"Kim?" They yelled, looking under and over things in order to find the blond beauty.

"She's just not here." Milton stated simply.

"Let's check Phalafel Phils, she can't of gone too far!" Rudy suggested.

As they walked into Phalafel Phils, sure enough, there was Kim talking with Phil.

"And then I was like NO WAY! Milton is sooo adorable." Kim's new obnoxious giggle could be heard from across the restaurant.

Phil looked relieved to see new customers he needed to attend to, he quickly made up some lame excuse to leave her.

"Oh! Jack, Eddie, Milton, Rudy! I thank you for walking through these doors!" He said gratefully.

"Were just here to pick up Kim." Jack stated, walking over to her. Jerry turned to Phil.

"Phil, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Jerry asked, grabbing a pencil and paper.

Phil looked excited, "Sure!" He said, sitting down across from Jerry. He assumed it was about Kim.

"When was the last time...You ate a cupcake?" He said seriously. Phil's grin dropped off his face into a confused expression.

Rudy rolled his eyes, pulling Jerry back up, walking to the doors.

"Quit the crap, we have to help Kim!" Rudy smacked Jerry on the shoulder.

Jack had retrieved Kim, who immediately clung to Milton. Eddie rolled his eyes and walked out with Rudy and Jerry.

"So Milton, do you wanna go on a date with me?" Kim asked in a voice that sounded innocently dangerous.

Milton gulped, "Uh..I-I don't know, I think-" Before he could finish Kim had grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the restaurant and towards the park.

Jack watched them leave, quite annoyed. _'I wish the real Kim was back, I miss her.' _He thought sadly.

Jack was just about to walk out until Eddie ran back into the restaurant, clearly out of breath.

"JACK! FRANK IS FOLLOWING KIM AND MILTON!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **

**This chappie is dedicated to "The Flower Queen" (: ENJOY! Btw i DO NOT own Kickin it**

"Oh Milton," Kim forcefully grabbed his hand, "I love watching the sunset."

"I-I can't say the same..." He said nervously, trying to get out of her hard grasp. _'Why do these kind of things always happen to me?" _He thought.

"Milton and Kim?! Well, well, well." A voice said from behind.

Milton knew that voice anywhere, "Frank." He said, his voice oozing with danger.

"Sit still for a picture! Can't wait to show class tomorrow," Frank laughed evilly, grabbing his phone. Just as he was about to take a picture, someone kicked the phone away from him. It was Jack.

Frank immediately growled and turned around, throwing a punch at Jack, who immediately ducked.

A quick fight broke out, but Jack won in the end with Milton's help. Frank angrily left, phone in his hands. No picture had been taken. Milton looked at Jack thankfully.

"See ya Frank! And don't ever mess with my friends again!" Jack yelled, turning back to Milton and Kim.

"Wow! MILTON YOU WERE AMAZING!" Kim said, smiling, completely ignoring Jack, who couldn't stand the site of Milton anymore with Kim.

As they walked back to the dojo, they decided to sleep there that night, just so they knew where Kim was.

"Goodnight Milton, and other people." Kim said sleepily, and with that they all drifted off.

OoO

"Kim would you PLEASE hurry up? We're going to be late for school!" Eddie whined, looking at his watch for the fifth time. Kim never took this long to get ready before.

As she walked out she looked drop dead gorgeous. She winked at them.

"Beauty takes time," She protested as they all walked out.

"Kim, I don't think that was necessary, I mean its just school were going to." Jerry said. Kim shrugged.

"I always look like this, don't I?" She asked, looking at Jack right in the eyes.

Jack gulped, her chocolate eyes were filled with warmth. That's when he saw, the same old Kim was still with them! She just needed one thing of a past memory that would bring her back to her old self!

Jack smiled, "Actually you don't. Your usually faster then us. You love competition."

"Why? Its silly." She protested.

"No...its fun!" Jerry remarked, his nose in some comic book.

"Maybe to you." She snarled and went to go stand next to Milton, who gave a 'help me' glance at Jack.

Once they reached school, Kim was getting lots of comments on her new look today.

Donna immediately got jealous from the new competition. Once the guys had left for first period bell, Kim stumbled around the hallways, trying to find her class.

"Need some help?" A menacing voice asked. Kim turned around to reveal Donna Tobin.

"Sure! What's your name, friend?" Kim asked, a pleasant smile around her face. "Oh and you must tell me what lip-gloss you use!"

Donna's evil smirk turned into a confused expression. "What?"

"Did you not hear me?" Kim asked nicely.

"Why are you being nice, Crawford?" Donna asked dumbfounded.

"Aren't I always nice?"

"Stop that!" Donna shrieked, "What's the matter with you?! Your usually dissing me!"

"Dissing isn't nice, now tell me the name of your lip gloss and then I'll be on my way." Kim demanded.

"I-It's from Claires..." Donna said, a confused look still plastered on her dolled up face.

"Thanks! Bye!" Kim walked right down the hallway and out of sight.

"Wait, KIM!?" Donna called, Kim turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Sit with me at lunch, got it? Bye now!" Donna said, skipping the opposite way down the hallways.

"Sure thing!" Kim called.

_'I'm watching you, Crawford.' _Donna thought.

OoO

"Have you guys seen Kim?! I was supposed to meet her here!" Eddie said, nervously looking around in the crowd of kids that were in line waiting to be served for lunch.

Jack looked around and finally spotted a blond braid, whipping back and forth and stopping right at the cheerleader table.

"She's over there!" Jack pointed to the table, Jerry quickly walked over to see what was going on before anyone else could. He figured he would be the best one to walk by the table, since it was part of his daily schedule anyways.

"So..Kim, when did you want to become like one of us?" Donna asked, smirking to her friends.

"Since forever!" Kim giggled, making Jerry flinch. Donna was using Kim, she knew just how to embarrass everyone and push their buttons in some way.

Jerry quickly went up to their table and grabbed Kim, "We gotta go, see ya!"

"Where are you taking me?!" Asked Kim, "I am making friends!"

"You are being used, stop trying to make friends with them." Jerry said, Kim suddenly stopped walking and looked at Jerry.

"I-I was being..USED?!" She asked, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, its happened to you before but you never seemed to care." Jerry tried to lighten her up.

Jack then came over, and talked to Jerry while Kim was using her napkin as a tissue.

"Wow, I've never seen Kim cry..." Jack said, then turning to Jerry he got down to business.

"I have the solution to bring back THE Kim. We have to make her hit her head again so she will go back to her old self!" Jack said, smiling at his problem solving solution.

"Good work, yo! Where and when is this going to happen?" Jerry asked.

"Tonight, at the Seaford football game. Milton and Eddie are in on it, too." Jack said, turning to Kim he asked;

"Kim would it make you feel better if we went to a football game tonight?" He asked, smiling.

Kim gave him a lopsided smile, "Not really my thing...but sure. IF its with Milton." She winked.

OoO

"Milton PLEASE!" Jack begged, getting down on his hands and knees pleading.

"No! No, no, no, NOOO! I am not going to the football game with Kim! I've been through too much! Too much I tell you!" He exclaimed, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Yo, dude, this is the only way we can probably get Kim back! Its the last thing you'll ever have to do with her until she returns to her old self and wants to do everything with Jack." Jerry said.

Jack nodded, then got big eyes. "W-what?!" He asked, blushing.

"We all know you like Kim and she likes you." Jerry said.

"Never-mind, let's go over the plan again. Okay, Jerry you will grab the football, Milton you will distract Kim. Rudy will distract the team while you grab the football Jerry, and Eddie and I will take out security." Everyone agreed to the plan and went to go check on Kim and see how much more time she needed to 'beautify' herself.

Once they were there, they all took there seats waiting for half time to put their new plan into action...

**Hope it was okay, I will update probably tomorrow sometime (: Byeeee! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I apologize for not updating in awhile, but school started and I got loads of homework, plus I had to keep up with my sports stuff I'm in. :/ Thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy this chapter as a gift from me ;D haha**

**I do NOT own kickin' it.**

"Miltie? I'm hungry." Kim whined, it wasn't even half time and Kim had been whining throughout the whole game so far.

"Okay...would you like me to go get you a hotdog?" He asked, hoping she would just agree and not make it to complicated. But she would fight for less calories.

Kim scrunched her nose in disgust, "Ewe! Miltie, do you KNOW how much calories are in those fattening, greasy things?!"

Milton looked at her tiredly, "Should I go ask if they have any yogurt then?" He said sarcastically.

She smiled, "Thanks sweetie I would love that!" Milton rolled his eyes, grateful he had an excuse to leave and hurried up the stairs to the concession stands.

"Hey Milton, how's the date going?" Rudy asked, Jack quickly looked at Rudy.

"Its not a date, its an..outing they are on." Jack firmly stated. "Come on, lets remember the plan. We need to help Kim." Just then the speaker came on and announced it was half time. Show time!

"Jerry and Eddie are already down there. We're going to convince Kim that she is getting a free field tour, and then we'll 'accidentally' throw the football at her head and hopefully she will wake up her old self." Rudy said, Milton nodded in agreement, while Jack quirked an eyebrow at him.

"'Accidentally' throw a football at Kim?! You know we can't purposely hurt her!" Jack said, Rudy shook his head.

"Would you rather lead her into believing that if she hits her head hard she's gonna win a shopping spree?" Rudy asked, Jack sighed. Rudy was right. _It's for her own good, _Jack thought.

Milton rushed down the stairs and found Kim applying lip stick. "Kim! Guess what?"

"Uh... You got me yogurt because I am starving?" She asked. Milton gulped, and mentally slapped himself. _Christmas nuts, I forgot the yogurt! _He thought.

"Noo... BUT we can tour the field!" Kim forgot all about the yogurt issue and squealed, hugging him.

"Can we go now?! Pleaseeeee?" She asked, poking out her lip in the cutest way.

"O-Of course!" Milton said, hoping she would be back to herself soon.

They walked down the stairs and turned left, revealing a gate. Eddie was already there, and opened the gate.

"Is this our guide?" Kim asked, looking at Eddie.

Milton gave Eddie a 'play-along-with-it' glance.

"Why yes!" Eddie exclaimed, "This way, we are going to inspect some footballs!"

Rudy and Jack raced across the field, and caught the attention of one of the coaches.

"Hey kids, what are you doing on the field?!" He asked, jogging after them.

Jack and Rudy reached Eddie, Kim, and Milton.

"Get back here kids!" The coach was catching up.

"We're just inspecting footballs!" Kim yelled, smiling.

Jack gave Milton and Eddie a confused look, they sheepishly smiled at him in return.

Jerry suddenly showed up with a football in his hand. As soon as the coach reached them, WHACK. Kim hit the soft grass, falling into a deep sleep.

They all turned to face Jerry, who had a football still in his hands, mouth wide open staring past them at a dark figure.

"What are _YOU _doing here?" They snarled at the person who had hit her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I think you might find this chapter a little surprising..Idk. Tell me what you think of it (: I didn't leave you guys waiting too long I hope. I decided I was going to update again today because I still felt bad for making you guys wait like 4 weeks for a new chapter! So please sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own kickin it. **_  
_

**NOW the moment you all have been waiting for-**

_Kim looked around. It was dark and cold._

_"Where am I?" She said aloud. It echoed in the dark._

_"Your locked up in your thoughts." A sad voice boomed. She twirled around, squinting her eyes trying to find the other voice._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm..well. YOU!" The voice said back. Kim's eyes widened in realization._

_"Oh no! I must be dreaming! WAKE UP KIM!" She closed her eyes and opened them, pinching herself too hoping that it would be enough to wake her up._

_"C'mon, Kim! ugh, I need to learn to listen to myself." She grumbled._

_"How can I wake up?" Kim asked after trying all she thought would work, hoping the voice would answer._

_"When the time is right, you will **remember**."_

Jack looked around, they were in what looked like a dungeon. He faintly remembered what had happened at the football game. Seems like everything backfired at football games.

He had tried to grab Kim, but the black dragons were too quick and strong. Turns out Frank found out about Kim's amnesia (thanks to Donna Tobin), and they were going to use it to blackmail her. Plus, they would get her to join their dojo again and have revenge on the Wasabi Warriors.

_I need Kim to come back, life without her isn't worth living, _he thought sadly. Tears rimmed his eyes.

"J-Jack? Are you CRYING?" A voice shivered from across the room. It was Rudy.

"No..no..I'm just..I think I'm allergic to something in here!" Jack stuttered for an excuse, giving a forced smile to reassure Rudy.

Rudy knew exactly what Jack was doing, but he chose to ignore it and give the kid a break by changing the subject. "Do you know where they took Kim?"

Jack shook his head, "Not a clue."

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Kai and Frank. "Hey losers, ready to go see Kimmy get her mind erased?" They laughed in pure evil.

Jack and Rudy both shook their heads, "You won't get away with this!"

"Watch us." Kai sneered at Jack. Still keeping their hands tied up, Frank and Kai walked them upstairs into a long hallway. They stopped at the end and turned right. Opening the door to reveal a laboratory.

"What is this place?" Rudy asked, looking at all the bubbling chemicals.

"It's where our professor works, he studies the human mind. He likes to be called scientist though." Frank replied.

They lead them into a separate room, and there was Kim. She was asleep and had wires and a helmet attached to her head.

"Let her go!" Jack cried, he hated to see Kim like this.

"Relax! She can't feel anything! Yet..." Came a dark voice from behind them. Jack and Rudy both whipped around to see the black curls bouncing up and down with each step he took. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the scars on the scientists face. The scientist's beady black eyes were hidden behind big round glasses which had a crack in them.

"What are you exactly planning to do with Kim?" Rudy asked cautiously.

The scientist smiled, "I will use her brain for experiments and change her personality into thinking she is part of the black dragons. It's quite interesting how her mind works! I've already been in it a few times." He smiled at Jack. "She seems to be quite fond of you! Too bad." He laughed.

"Let her go! You have no right to be doing this illegal work!" He cried, he felt powerless because he was locked up.

"No, no and..NOPE." The scientist said, pressing a few buttons which made Kim's body jerk.

Jack, not wanting to see Kim get hurt, noticed the chair he was strapped to was close by a sharp edged piece of glass. He scooted over to the edge, and quickly got the ropes cut, then went to untie Rudy's.

Jack charged for the scientist, but Kai stopped him. They immediately went to attack mode, punching and kicking each other. Rudy slipped out the door with Frank on his tail. He hoped he would find Eddie, Milton, and Jerry.

With Eddie, Jerry, and Milton:

"Where do you think Rudy, Jack, and Kim are?" Milton asked. They were all tied up in a huge office room.

"Around.." Eddie said unsure how to respond. Jerry suddenly smiled.

"I smell tacos, yo! I bet were by the kitchen!"

Suddenly the door burst open and there was Frank and Rudy.

"RUDY!" They cried happily. Rudy quickly took down Frank, and untied the guys.

"We've got to hurry! Jack needs our help!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Here it is! The LAST chapter of "One of the Girls" thank u all SO SO SO SOOO much for reading, favoring, following, alerting, reviewing this story! It means a lot to me! Cookies for u all: (::) (::) ;D**

**I hope you all like the last chapter thanks a lot. :) Read on~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm warning you Jack, stay away from me." The professor screeched, trying to dodge Jack's powerful kicks.

"Let Kim...GO!" Jack breathed hard, he was tired but he wasn't going to give up now.

"JACK!" Came a scream from the door, it was Rudy, Jerry, and Milton to the rescue! Jack, only looking away for a second was enough to let the professor quickly slip on a hat and push a button.

"Finally! MY INVENTION CAN GO THROUGH THE HUMAN BRAIN PROCESS NOW!"

"No!" Jack screamed, but it was too late. A powerful light flashed through the room, forcing them onto the ground to watch in horror. Kim's body rose and was vibrating under the professor's commands.

Crawling, Jack finally reached the professor's chair. Grasping onto it, he tried to stand up and knock over the professor.

"Get away from me! Do you know what this thing will do if its in the wrong hands? Kill us all!" The professor threatened.

"As long as Kim's safe, fine with me." Jack gave one more kick to the professor then fell to the ground, hearing the sound of shattering glass behind him. It was all done.

_"Ohhh." Kim groaned, as she lied in the darkness. _

_"Talk about a headache, I feel so dizzy." She whispered, peering around in the dark._

_"MILTON IS ADORBS."_

_"What?"_

_"WE'RE INSPECTING FOOTBALLS IT'S OKAY OFFICER!"_

_"Um.."_

_The voice giggled, "I love being you."_

_Kim's eyes widened in realization, she might never wake up!_

_"Please!" Kim cried, hugging her knees. "Let me wake up?''_

"KIM!" Jack cried, limping towards the girl who was on the ground, glass shattered everywhere. Milton and Eddie had tied the professor to the chair while Jerry and Rudy went to get help.

"KIM WAKE UP PLEASE!" Jack's eyes were glistened with tears as he looked at the blond haired girl.

Eddie patted him on the back lightly while Milton check for Kim's pulse. "I'm sorry Jack, but i'm not getting a pulse." Milton said sadly, Eddie started to bawl.

"No! This isn't real!" Jack convinced them, "It's just a very, VERY realistic dream!"

Eddie and Milton looked at each other in concern, Jack might never get through this.

Jack looked at Kim, leaning down to come face to face with Kim.

"Kimmy come back to me, please." He whispered, gently brushing his lips onto hers.

_"Kimmy, come back to me, please." A whisper haunted through Kim's mind._

_"J-Jack?!" Kim called, "Jack help me please!" All of a sudden she felt someone's lips brush against hers. _

Kim's weary eyes opened as she peered at Jack.

"J-Jack-k?" She whispered.

"K-KIM? You know my name? You know my name!" Jack smiled whole heartily for what felt like the first time, gazing at the girl.

"Of course I know your name. Where are we?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Just about to get out of here." Milton budded in, smiling.

"Milton! Eddie!" Kim tried to get up and hug them but quickly sat back down due to a piercing pain.

"Take it easy Kim, you must be in a lot of pain."

OoO

"I'm so glad Kim is back to her old self." Jerry smiled as he saw Kim punch some guy in the hallway for hitting on her.

"Yeah," Laughed Eddie.

Milton looked relieved. "She's with who's she's meant to be with now, Jack."

"I was thinking.." Jerry started before he got interrupted.

"HIDE!" Yelled Kim who had just joined them.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Jerry's voice dripped with sarcasm as Kim smirked at him, entwining her hands with Jack's.

"I was thinking that we should go to another football game!" Jerry smiled.

"NO!"

**FIN.**

**(sorry if the ending sucked.)**


End file.
